


Find me if you can

by Pammy



Series: Its a love song [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you can have whatever you want just by winning hide and seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find me if you can

"... 8, 9 , 10 ready or not here i come!" Sho yelled as he was determined to find Jun and win the bet. It wasnt like everyday that you will get something you want just by winning hide and seek. Sho looked around the room,nothing seemed out of place. The leftover good were still on the table,the T.V playing one of their many concerts and everything was quiet. 

"Damn he's good at this" Sho thought as he tiptoed into his room. He hesitated for a while before opening the door to his closet but all he saw were his clothes. He cursed and moved on to the living room,looking behind the T.V ,the curtains and even under the couch. Sighing and scratching his head Sho decided that Jun must be hiding in the hallway. Sho walked over to the door and opened it just a crack,looking around and once again finding everything in its place.

"Crap im so going to lose to Jun" a stream of curses came out as he fumbled around in the hall. Lifting up bags and stepping over shoes. pulling open doors and peeking under things and he still couldnt find Jun. He rolled up his sleeves and was about to get ready to tear up the whole house when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist making him gasp. He heard a snicker behind him before Jun said 

"i win"a silly grin definetly plastered on his face,"now you have to buy me those designer sunglasses that we saw today,i hope your ready to spend ￥50,000 on those"

"EH!"


End file.
